The state of the art for obtaining ultra-high pressures within a defined volume includes the “diamond anvil cell technique” which uses ultra or extreme high pressure at an experimental level, since the generated extreme high pressures condition reaches only a very small volume, as it is achieved by storing the sample between two diamonds, one on top and the other on the bottom, surrounded by a sheet. This is experimentally used to study semi-conductors, superconductors and the variety of characteristics presented by different material under extreme pressure conditions, and it is also used to simulate the pressure conditions different materials are subject to in the crust of the Earth, and also it is used in the manufacture of powdered diamond, etc.
The manufacture of sintered components must also be mentioned within the range of applications of devices that produce ultra-high pressure. The material which makes up the component is in a ground form, and can be made of different compositions which are mixed, then they are placed in elements which act as molds and the ground material is subject to pressure, causing the particles to bond. This has the inconvenience that sintered components made of steel result in porous components, reducing their resistance, as they have a serious limitation to high pressure. High pressure is better used with polymeric material for the manufacture of components which are not subject to high traction forces.